


Alien Pollination

by spamtrapdragon



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Impregnation, Alien Sex, Body Modification, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Graveyard Sex, Green blood, Impregnation, M/M, Medical Kink, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Pollination, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, Weird Biology, sexy green aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spamtrapdragon/pseuds/spamtrapdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Ripp's fault. Ripp thought it was terribly funny that Tank never had a girlfriend, never even kissed a girl. There was no point lying, Ripp had probably kissed every girl in Strangetown. <br/>It was Ripp's fault, he had said that even Johnny did it. Johnny who everyone at school loved, Johnny who was taller, faster, and stronger than him. Perfect green Johnny did it with the beautiful Ophelia in the graveyard while the sun set. Everyday like clockwork, said Ripp.</p>
<p>He had to get inside soon. The sun was going down. The desert wasn’t safe after sundown. They owned the night. He couldn’t leave though, not with this aching hard on.</p>
<p>Based on this prompt for the Sims Kink meme:</p>
<p>Sims: Buzz / Tank Grunt (either/or/both?!) & Alien Pollination.<br/>Kink: Alien Sex, Sexual Identity, mind control etc.</p>
<p>After hating Aliens for so long the Grunts learn a thing or two about the Alien race and about themselves.. suddenly a lot of earthly pleasures don't seem so weird any more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Pollination

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so um I wrote this a year ago maybe and I figure I should post it here as my debut on AO3. Its the first time I ever wrote porn and it sorta got a bit out of hand. Feel free to comment if I tagged anything wrong or whatever, I'm a noob. There will def be some spelling mistakes.
> 
> For anyone who doesn't know much about Sims, this is based of one of the Sims 2 base game Neighborhoods. Tank, Johnny and Ophelia are all teenagers on the verge of adulthood (maybe 17-18). Alien Pollination is an actual game mechanic, and they only impregnate dudes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> May or may not be continued in the future, dependent on feedback :D

Alien Pollination

It was the hardest at night, when sleep evaded him. Tank stared at the ceiling. The same ceiling he had stared every night for months yet still it was unfamiliar. He lay still trying to keep his mind as blank as the ceiling. 

They had gotten it wrong. He was not supposed to remember anything.  
It was all Ripp's fault. Ripp thought it was terribly funny that Tank never had a girlfriend, never even kissed a girl. There was no point lying, Ripp had probably kissed every girl in Strangetown.   
It was Ripp's fault, he had said that even Johnny did it. Johnny who everyone at school loved, Johnny who was taller, faster, and stronger than him. Perfect green Johnny did it with the beautiful Ophelia in the graveyard while the sun set. Everyday like clockwork, said Ripp.

 

The General had Tank on watch in the tower after school. He was to watch the Smith residence. Record every movement. Simple work. They had to be monitored for the good of Simanity. It was boring. Johnny gets home. Johnny and his father play catch on the perfect green lawn. They speak as they play. And laugh, (Tank's father had not played catch with him since he was a kid) Jenny comes out with lemonade. Johnny leaves them outside and walks inside, phone in hand, maybe texting. Jenny kisses her husband by the pool (Tank could not remember his parents ever sharing a moment like that). Jill's school bus arrives. Johnny walks out the front door. He is greeted by an excited Jill. She talking, waving her arms about trying to describe something. Johnny is laughing and teases her hair. She pushes him and he picks her up and swings her around crazily. As soon as he puts her down she runs inside. (Buck never runs anymore. He walks slowly, slouching. He flinches when anyone other than Ripp speaks to him) Johnny leaves, he is going to see Ophelia. Not much else happens. Mr Smith trims his rose bushes. Jill taggs along for a bit, talking and trying to get his attention. Jenny leaves for work in her nurses uniform. Mr Smith and Jill go inside. The house goes quiet. Its the same every day. There won't be anything else to see. The sun will start to go down and Tank will head inside to do his homework and then cook dinner for his family. Mac'n cheese. Ripp will get home from work and take his food into his room. Buck will watch TV quietly. His father will come out of his office to eat at the table with them and then will leave to go have a few at the officer's bar. Ripp will leave shortly after. Buck would watch TV until 9 and then slump up the stairs to bed. It would be like boring clockwork.

Tank had chewed his lip for a moment staring through the telescope at his neighbor's house. He twisted the scope away. Towards the old graveyard. With the sun so close to the horizon shadows were strange and stretched. Everything looked a bit different. It did not take long to find it. It was one of the only other places in the desert with greenery. Not the bright fresh green of the smith residence. It was a dark lush almost tropical green. Vines tangled over a white plaster wall. Most of it was covered in the stuff. It dug into the plaster so cracks splayed over the one bare patch of the wall. And against that wall Johnny was pressed.

The telescope was one of the best defense funding could buy. Compact and powerful it could zoom right up until Johnny's entire torso filled the view. His shirt was unbuttoned revealing a lean muscled build. His wide shoulders were pushed hard against the wall levering his long narrow torso forward. He had one hand above his head clenching a thick vine, knuckles white with tension. The other was tangled in a mess of golden ringlets at his groin. Tank couldn’t see much of Ophelia, she was hidden behind the wing of an old grave angel. He could only see Johnny. His belly muscles twitched under his skin as he slowly pushed his hips forward. Johnny’s face said it all. His was breathing shallowly, lips apart. His eyes were cast down, watching. 

Tank almost looked away then, if his father knew he was watching some green alien freak get sucked off... Then Johnny’s face changed, his eyes rolled upwards and his jaw shot down. With a shudder he came. Tank watched, fixated, a sharp feeling in his chest. His karkis were tight around the hardon he had gotten watching Johnny come. Ophelia stood up and pulled Johnny’s face down to hers. They kissed, both leaning against the wall. Johnny’s jeans were pulled down to his thighs, his dick hung from a hairless groin, only slightly flaccid. Her arms were wrapped around Johnny’s neck, pulling him down even though she stood on tip toes. He was the tallest guy in class and she was one of the shortest. Johnny’s hands were on her ass, kneading, pushing at the fabric wear her cunt was. Each push made her shudder into Johnny’s hips. One green hand ran up her side slowly, tickling its way under her shirt. It pushed the top up revealing a black laced bra. For a moment he teased at the shape of her nipple under the lace before pushing it up off her breast. Her skin there was not quite as dark as her exposed skin, but her nipples were a deep brown and large. Johnny grabbed the nipple and pulled and twisted it at the same time whilst kissing her hard. Her back arched and she pushed herself at his now hard again dick. 

Johnny peeled away from her, Tank got a decent look at his dick. It was long, curved, and a darker green, the tip was shaped like a flower bud. It seemed to pulse and pinch, like it meant to open like a flower. Tank pursed his lips, his thumb was between his teeth, his own dick like a rock in his pants, he idly stroked it through his karkis. Johnny knelt, pulling her pants and underwear down in one go. Her pubes were deep honey and thick. Johnny pushed one long finger through them before pulling her lips apart and pushing his face into her. She had both of her hand in his hair, clutching it desperately, eyes staring wide. Tank almost heard her say it (fuck me) and Johnny stood, lifting her up. Pushed her against the wall, so Tank could only see Johnnys back and bare ass. Ophelia wrapped her legs around Johnny’s hips. She was tearing at his back with her nails, ripping his shirt down to hang off his elbows.

Tank watched every perfectly defined muscle in that long back ripple as Johnny slowly pushed into her. He could see her face, sweat beads on her forehead, mouth agape, green eyes staring at Johnny’s hidden face. After that first slow push Johnny started moving more firmly, slamming her ass into the wall, her thighs, wide, smooth, brown thighs rippled with every slam. Bright green blood beaded on Johnny’s back where her long nails scratched groves. It seemed a long moment to Tank, watching them fuck so violently, Johnny kept going, long after Ophelia threw her head up in a cry that Tank only heard in his head. His own end was quieter, the furious movements slowed into short spasms. They didn’t move apart straight away. Johnny held Ophelia against the wall, their eyes locked together.

Tank finally tore himself from the scope. What remained was too intimate. It wasn’t just fucking. He sat down against the rough wooden railing of the tower his father had built. It was darker now. He had to get inside soon. The sun was going down. The desert wasn’t safe after sundown. They owned the night. He couldn’t leave though, not with this aching hard on. He pulled himself out of his karkis. He could only just see. His fingers were thick and almost stubby, good strong soldiers hands. Not like Johnny’s. Tank closed his eyes and in his mind long green elegant fingers held him. Long green fingers pulled at him. Tank came fast. He felt… empty. When he opened his eyes it was dark. He quickly pushed his dick back into his pants. He could feel the cooling cum on his t-shirt. He stood trying to wipe it off. He felt light headed. He took a step toward the stairs but his legs felt strange, like he was walking through molasses. A cold shiver ran up his spine. Then the light, blue, from above. Tank was frozen, his heart beat heavily in his chest. It was still for a moment and then weightlessness. The ground pulled away from him and the light grew closer. The last thing he saw was his house rushing away from him, until it looked like a tiny toy house. Then the light filled his mind and there was nothing.

It wasn’t cold when he woke. He had not expected that. He had expected cold, cold and metal hard. It was warm and he was comfortable, the surface was contoured to his naked body. He kept his eyes closed. There didn’t seem to be anything binding his limbs. He pulled an arm up experimentally. A warm hand clamped about his wrist. Tank couldn’t help himself, his eyes opened. Large tilted eyes met his. They were black, like most alien’s, but different. It was like staring at the night sky, deep and endless, with strange fleeting lights. The green skin around them was just verging on translucent. This... Being? It looked nothing like Johnny’s father. It’s skin was flecked with gold, more intense along it’s brow and down past sharp cheekbones. The tapered jaw and delicate shaped lips belied the maleness of it’s wide shoulders. Tank tried to pull his hand away. Might as well move steel. This being was stronger than it looked, it was barely flexing. It’s eyes narrow slightly and Tank felt another hand rest firmly on his chest. It had short red hair, swept back from a widows peak, it had a silky sheen.

“Please,” it said, “lie still.” Its voice was strangely toned, a strange warm hum behind it.

It pushed his hand down and let it rest on the surface again. Tank took the moment to look around. It was a small room, the walls glowing with an ambient pure white light. It was clean and bare, not like hospitals Tank knew, but still it had a clinical air. The alien was wearing skin hugging clothes, in a soft grey. It’s arms were bare. It was sitting on a stool next to the bed. With a few quick practiced movements it reached under the table for something that it then placed on Tank’s wrist for a moment. There was a prickling feeling spread up his arm and then dissipated.

“There,” it said, “now you may sit up if you wish.” As Tank righted himself it spoke. “Do you feel any fear?”

Tank shook his head slowly, “no. What, why don’t…”

The being smiled slightly “Fear would control you completely if I allowed it.”

“A drug?” asked Tank.

“Yes.”

“Oh. What now?”

“Pollination. Your body must be prepared, your immune system is being updated. We have approximately an hour.” The alien changed the subject “You are young, my instruments indicate that you are not fully grown? I didn’t see this when I selected you. There are limits to the outer scanners. I apologize for this, but you are still capable of bearing and I cannot stop now.”

Tank nodded slowly, “how will you…”

“There is an instrument, insertion will be quick. You must be awake, but it will be painless. I will then wipe your memory and take you back to you home.”

“Oh, I thought…”

The alien flicked it’s eyes over him, “that is another way, I would never force... that... upon someone. Desperation drives us to forced pollination, but we will not step over that line.”

Tank stared blankly at the walls for a moment. He knew he should be feeling something else right now. Fear or even anger, but instead he felt hungry? No it was something else, something to do with green hands.

“Ok, what… I know its pointless, but what can I call you.”

“I am pollination Technician 12, but call me Ygren. I am, by you Sim’s limited concept of gender, for the most part, a man.”

“I’m Tank.”

Ygren turned his head to the side, “isn’t that what you call those silly armoured vehicles your army uses?”

“Yes.”

Ygren laughed, the humming that accompanied his voice rumbled through the room.

Tank smiled back, “its a shitty name.”

“No,” said Ygren, “it suits, even for a young one, you are big for a Sim.” He placed a long fingered hand on Tanks upper arm, “strong like a Tank.”

Tank’s hand moved hold Ygen’s before he could control himself, “I’m not even half as strong as you.”

Ygren said nothing, his eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. Tank suddenly felt extremely aware of his nakedness.

Ygren stood and stepped back quickly. Tank cupped his hands over his dick as he watched the tall man move. Ygren was very tall. Taller than Johnny by at least half a foot. He moved gracefully to a screen and traced his hands over it, Tank found nothing familiar in what he saw on the screen.

“I want it,” Tank said, surprising himself, “the other way. With you. Maybe it’s your drug talking but if you are going to do this then do it that way.”

Ygren looked at Tank, narrow eyes, one elegant green hand ran through his red hair.

“Please. Ygren.”

It was using his name that did it. Ygren was next to Tank in a step. He cupped Tanks head in his hands and bent down. The kiss was like fire. Ygren’s lips were hot and dry, his breath filled Tank’s mouth. Their tongues met, tentatively at first, but Ygren pushed his into Tanks mouth running it over Tank’s teeth. Ygren was not smiling when he pulled away.

“It’s been a long while since my name has been used like that.” He said, “Are you sure?”

Tank lifted his hands from his groin, “yeah, I’m pretty sure.”

Ygren stood hunched over the sitting Tank, one hand running through Tank’s buzzcut. He let the other fall down Tanks spine. His face was solemn as he spoke. “Once I am… inside you, I won’t be able to stop. The process, there will be pain as well as pleasure, I will be changing your body.”

Tank didn’t really have words, he knew pain. He knew pain from the people closest to him. Pain was a part of him. He pulled the Ygren’s hand down to his face. The inside was pale and translucent like his eyelids. Tank traced a vein. Ygren’s face softened. He wrapped his arm about Tank and pulled him up into another long kiss. This time as their mouths joined he near picked Tank up swung him around to lay him on the bed. The kiss ended with Ygren sitting on Tanks thighs, his teeth teasing at his lips.

Ygren smiled down at Tank, “we have some time left until you are ready. You just lie still”

He traced his fingers down Tanks torso, Seemingly enjoying the recent growth of chest hair Tank had developed. Tank looked up at the beautiful being, enjoying just lying there. He was so used to being in complete control, adhering to his father’s strict concept of manhood. No wonder Ripp seemed to revel in his disorderly life. Now Tank just lay there letting (the still completely clothed) Ygren take control. The long green fingers were creepign down towards his groin. They avoided his dick, teasingly heading to his inner thigh. The other hand followed and cupped his balls as his thigh was being stroked. His dick was leaking precum, it flexed involuntarily against his belly. Ygren ran one finger straight up his shaft and the other hand still cupped his balls. Tank watched his thumb in his between his teeth as Ygren lent down and ran his tongue up where his finger had just been. He shifted himself further down the bed, pulling Tanks legs wide as he went. Again he licked up Tank’s dick and then put his lips over the tip. Tank felt the sucking and involuntarily thrust up. Ygren sniggered, the humming vibrated through his mouth and Tank just about came there and then. He bit down hard on his thumb. Ygren kept going taking him in bit by bit, his tongue flicked across the sensitive seam below the tip. Tank found himself grunting out loud with every new bit of pleasure. He felt constantly on the edge of cumming. Ygren was going so slowly, one hand wrapped around the base. The other was caressing Tanks balls, Ygren fingers were long and Tank could feel one finger creeping down his taint. It teased at his ass hair before lightly touching at his hole. Just lightly exploring. It was when that finger pushed at him there that he lost it. He curled up around himself and Ygren as he came into the aliens mouth. Ygren swallowed. The tall alien lightly pulled himself up to Tanks face again. There was a quizzical smile on his face, as if he was making sure Tank had really enjoyed it. He was heavy over Tank’s body, the hardness of his own dick was pushed up against Tank’s thigh. They lay like that, quietly, Ygren had his head on Tank’s chest listening to his heatbeat. Tank played with the aliens hair. Eventually Ygren stood and walked over to the screen.

“It’s time.” He touched Tank’s belly, a sad look on his face.

Tank put his own hand on Ygren’s. He wasn’t afraid, but he was apprehensive. He had no idea what would happen to him after Ygren dropped him back in Strangetown. He looked up into the tall mans eyes, they were the most alien part of him. Ygren began pulling his clothes off. Like Johnny he was lean and his muscles rippled with every movement. His member was long and curved like Johnny’s but wider. The tip pulsed the same as Johnny’s but actually opened in a blue crinkled edge along the slit. it weeped a pale blue fluid. This time Ygren was not so tender, he pushed Tanks legs apart and up. He let his dick rub along Tank’s crack as he kissed him hard, sucking Tanks tongue into his own mouth. He pulled back and splayed Tank’s cheeks, one hand pushed a finger slowly into Tank. The other caressed his own dick, more of the pale fluid flowed out. He began rubbing it into Tank’s hole, his long green fingers sinking deeper. Tank felt shivers of heat radiate through his body with every push in there. With every push he felt himself relax down there to accommodate. And yet with every push explosions of sensations filled his mind. Ygren pulled the finger out and guided his dick to the hole. His eye, glints in the abyss, held Tanks as he slowly pushed the thick tip in. Tank gasped, for a moment the feeling blinded him. Pain tangled in bursting pleasure. Ygren’s hands held his waist and with steel he pulled Tank further onto him. Tank was no longer grunting, with every thrust deeper a cry would escape his lips. 

Once Ygren stopped, regret painted on his face. Tank growled “Ygren, oh fuck, please more.” His hands dug into Ygrens on his hip and pulled himself further on. His entire body was slick with sweat, but Ygren held him fast and kept going. Soon he was all the way in and under every cry that they both let out there was the slap of flesh on flesh. Ygren slammed into him over and over, his lips curled back over clenched teeth, eyes wide. Tank couldn’t hold and came watching those endless eyes, his body arched. The fire streamed through every bit of him. Even as he was still blind with the pleasure a new sensation emerged into his consciousness. A piercing inside, sharp digging and then a slithering crawling. Ygren had stopped trusting, now he just held himself inside Tank, his hands digging into his skin. His face was open and blank. The pain inside grew, until Tank was screaming wordlessly and spasming violently. Then it was done and Ygren was pulling himself out. The writhing coils pulled themselves back inside him as he collapsed beside Tank. The pain had subsided to a throbbing ache. Tank curled up on his side and sobbed. Ygren spooned around him and held him until he was calm.

They didn’t say much after, Ygren. Laid him back down on his back as he had woken. He kissed him goodbye and the white light filled his head.

He opened his eyes and found himself on cold concrete in front of his house, all he could remember was the light from above. It was early morning, the light was pale and cold. The general heard the ship arrive, he stood in the doorway as Tank stumbled towards his house. He dragged the pale confused boy into the living room and dumped him on the couch. He left and came back with a blanket.

Tank sat and stared at the fish swimming. He could barely think, his entire body hurt.

The General stood staring at him, waiting for something. Tank looked up at him, but he couldn’t find words.

Finally his father spoke, “I called Circe Beaker, she will be here soon. That thing inside you will be dealt with.”

“No.”

His fathers face twisted, “she knows what she is doing, it won’t hurt.” He raised his top to reveal and long ugly scar on his side. “No son of mine will let them put a THING inside of him.”

Tank looked blankly at his fathers scar. The General had always ranted venomously about the aliens.

“Dad, no, I won’t kill them.”

“You aren’t thinking straight. She will be here soon and put things right.”

“Please, don’t. I am thinking straight. You can’t do this.”

“You can’t stop me,” said The General quietly.

“I can,” it was Ripp, “I called Johnny, he is coming with PT.”

The General walked up to Ripp and grabbed his hair, “fine, if you want to save the abomination then go.” He dragged Ripp over to Tank and threw him at the floor.

He walked out.

Ripp sat up and pulled a silent finger at his father retreating back.

“Tank?” he asked, “we need to go, they will be outside in a bit with the car. Do you need help walking.”

Tank nodded, staring at his little brother. Ripp was looking at him, concern and love on his face. Ripp who he had last week wanted to punch for being a little ass, Ripp who constantly gave him shit for being bigoted sheep, Ripp who took every hit the general gave with a smile and an obscene gesture.

Ripp helped him up and pulled his arm over his shoulder. They made it to the road as PT arrived in his car. Johnny helped Tank into the back seat.

 

They took him in. The memories started coming back. Little things sparked them. Johnny smiling at him. PT’s eyes, dull with age but still with that subtle glimmer. Dreams of pain and pleasure.  
Tank stopped staring at the unfamiliar ceiling and rolled over, resting his hand on his distended belly. He felt her, his daughter. Ygren’s daughter. He wasn’t supposed to remember.


End file.
